Gold In Our Darkest Moments
by n1ghtw-ng
Summary: song fic. zatanna and dick have always had their ups and downs but in the end, they have each other, forever. r&r


**hey readers!**

 **this is my first young justice fic, and i figured i might as well write it for my otp**

 **rated t for minor swearing**

 **i don't own yj or else season three would happen**

 **and i recommend googling "cinderblock garden" by all time low, to get where my idea spawned from.**

 **has a few spoilers from season two**

 **reviews are lovely and extremely helpful!**

 **\- kiers**

 **May, 2011**

"Zee, everything happens for a reason, as horrible as that is to say, you can get through this, I promise." Artemis spoke to her best friend. The raven haired girl sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she and the blonde made their way down the dimly lit streets of Gotham. They'd went out for a girls night out, movies and crime fighting. Artemis was trying to help ease the wound left by the absence of Zatara in his daughter's heart. She wasn't very good at doing the whole "supportive best friend thing" but she sure as hell tried. "Just smile, because you know he'd want you to."

Zatanna looked up from the ground where they walked, gave her friend a weak smile, and sighed. It was supposed to happen, any encounter with Doctor Fate was meant to be because well, it's fate. That didn't mean Zatanna had to like it.

"I know, I know..." She spoke softly, her sadness reflecting her voice. "It's just, difficult. He was my only family, you know? I miss him like crazy." Artemis frowned, nodding knowingly at the only family part of that.

"I feel you Zee, all too well."

They got up to the point where they'd be splitting, Zatanna to the zeta tube and Artemis home to her mother.

"Oh, come here." Artemis mumbled, pulling Zatanna into a hug. Since Zatanna's unofficial joining of the team, the two girls grew insanely close. They were like sisters, something Zatanna always longed for. "You'll be fine tonight?" Artemis asked, concerned for the young magician's long night.

"Yeah, don't worry. I've got some spell books I need to brush up on. Especially now that I'm fighting alongside you guys." She joked, giving her a playful wink. This caused both the girls to erupt in laughter and separate from their hug.

"Okay okay, but sleep too, Zee. Don't kill your brain, and if you need me, call me," Artemis smiled before she started to make her way down the street.

"Don't worry! I'll try not to!" Zatanna called, causing them both to laugh as she made her way down the alley and toward the old phone booth that hid the zeta tube. She checked around her to make sure the coast was clear, and as soon as it was, she stepped inside to hear the familiar robotic voice.

"Recognized B08, Zatanna."

A flash of light surrounded her, and her eyes closed immediately. She never got used to this sort of thing, the superhero life. She missed living at home with her father, having a real front door. Not having him around anymore killed her on the inside and she tried her hardest to not let it affect her in battle. Sometimes though, she felt the need to collapse. It'd been almost six months since her dad had sacrificed himself for her and she still beat herself up over it everyday.

"Now arriving B08, Zatanna."

Zatanna stepped out of the transporter and into the living room of the Cave, noticing M'gann and Conner curled up on the couch. They turned around and waved, which she returned with a sad smile. It made her heart ache, and she couldn't explain why. She headed straight for the kitchen, grabbed a bag of chips and a water, and made her way down the still unfamiliar hallway of the place she now called home.

"What do we do about her, Conner?" M'gann sighed as soon as she couldn't hear the soft steps of Zatanna anymore.

"We need to find her...something to keep her occupied..." Conner suggested. He and M'gann sat there for a solid ten minutes before the ginger grinned.

"Hello Megan!" She smiled, before turning to face her boyfriend, "she needs something that'll bring her joy, right?"

"Right..." Conner nodded, a bit confused.

"Well, who is something that makes her smile more than anyone? A certain, Boy Wonder, if you will..." M'gann grinned as the expression on Conner's face changed becoming less confused as to what the martian meant.

"We can't just go meddling though, you know that." Conner reminded her.

"But we can drop some hints at him, and I'm pretty sure they already have it bad for each other. They just need a catalyst to get to the result faster!"

"I mean...I guess you're right...They have had a few kisses, and whenever she's sad he comforts her..." Conner thought aloud.

"I wonder why that is exactly. Why she only feels that comfortable with him..." M'gann frowned, her mind starting to get lost in the million reasons as to that could be.

"Maybe they're friends outside the Team?" Conner suggested, thinking that was the most logical explanation.

"Maybe...maybe she really knows who Robin is..."

Robin hadn't been in the best of moods lately. The past month was rough on him. The anniversary of his parents' death was going on six years, they had just learned about the Roy clone and the original Roy being frozen, and his angst against Batman was growing stronger. Also don't forget the most important thing of the teenager's life, girl problems.

No matter, he tried his best to put aside these issues not only for him, but for the Team and specifically a certain magician who was the source of you guessed it, girl trouble.

Robin was a trained acrobat. he patrolled Gotham on a regular basis, and fought villains post people fear. He did things people thought were unbelievable and yet, he couldn't ask Zatanna out on a simple date. His obvious attempts were less than chalant and every time he made the biggest fool of himself. Just yesterday he was going to ask her to go grab lunch when he accidentally dropped his phone on her foot. Or when he was talking to her a few months back, he walked straight into a wall. He couldn't stand making a mockery of himself any longer. He liked this girl and he was going to ask her on a date if it was the last thing he would do.

He approached her room, seeing a few empty, folded down boxes against the outside wall. He frowned at the sight, reminding him of why she was even here in the first place. The loss of Zatara hit her harder than anyone else, and he remembered talking to Batman about it when it first happened.

 _-flashback-_

 _"I promised him I would watch over his daughter, Dick," Bruce sighed as he and his adopted son made their way to the kitchen for their late dinner. "That's why she can only go on missions that require her."_

 _"But, okay, how is that going to make her feel any better? Being cooped up in a strange place, alone, while your friends are out crime fighting and saving the world. Yeah that'll definitely make her like us all more." Dick snorted as he took his seat to the right of Bruce._

 _"You do as I say and not argue with me about it. You know how good of friends Zatara and I were, are, and how vulnerable Zatanna can be. Especially now that she's in an emotionally weak state. Without her entire focus she can't even cast a spell. Maybe once she gets better she can join you all more often on missions but right now, she needs to get herself pulled back together." Bruce snapped back. Dick went to argue, but decided against it._

 _"And Dick," Bruce cleared his throat, "don't tell her who you really are. Your identity must be kept secret at all costs. We don't know who the mole is an-"_

 _"You're seriously suggesting it's her? Are you really that paranoid?" Dick spat, angered that he would even suggest that. Zatanna was new, and vulnerable, and he would do everything in his power to protect her. The mole wasn't her, and deep down Dick knew that. But did Bruce, truly?_

" _I know she isn't...we just can't take any chances. Understand for once in your life, Dick. I know you want to be there for her, and by all means do so, but as Robin and Robin alone." Bruce instructed carefully, as if Dick was a child who couldn't follow a chore. Without another word the millionaire stood up from the table and walked toward the staircase. Dick knew to keep quiet this time, and follow orders if he wanted to ensure Zatanna's safety. He sighed, getting up and going to his own room soon after, trying to figure what he could do to help out the girl he'd quickly caught feelings for._

 _-flashback ends-_

The memory hit the raven haired boy like a sack of bricks. Bruce, or rather Batman's words, hit harder every time the echoed through his head. Although now they knew there was no mole and things have started to pass, he still felt like he had to keep his identity a secret from her. Why? He didn't know. Maybe because he was scared. Scared that if she learned the truth, she'd use him like everyone else had. His heart told him she wasn't the type by any means but his mind loved to play tricks on him. It told her she would bleed him dry and leave him to rot. He wouldn't risk it, he couldn't risk losing someone else he loved. Standing by and watching helplessly was something he couldn't do, not again.

He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing in front of her door until he heard it open and her voice snapped him back into reality.

"Robin?" Zatanna asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you need something?"

"Uh-" Robin started to babble out, mentally slapping himself. She caught him at possibly the worst time. But he was standing in front of her door."I uh..." He stuttered.

Zatanna crossed her arms and leaned against the metal door frame of her bedroom, curious as to what he'd say next.

"I was more so walking around and decided I'd come visit to see my favorite magician!" He finally spit out, mentally hitting himself again. This got a laugh out of Zatanna and the frustrated look he assumed he had on his face shifted into a smile. He noticed her face rest back into her own sad smile that was coupled with her tired eyes.

"Well I'm not up to much. Got home from girls night with Arty a little bit ago, you know, the fun Friday night stuff." She sighed, looking up into his eyes or rather, his sunglasses. "And now, I was about to go take a walk, try and clear my head a bit more."

Robin nodded in response, knowing she still had a lot on her plate, regardless of the time that had passed since she lost her dad to Doctor Fate. "Maybe you'd like some company?" Robin offered, along with his signature smile. Zatanna was quiet for a minute, and that seemed like the longest minute in the boy's life. He'd never been patient, and when asking questions he liked right away answers. Finally her voice reached his ears.

"Maybe I'd like that, quite a lot."

"Where to, Miss Zatara?" He joked, stepping aside to let her out of her bedroom.

"Dunno, but let's find trouble!" Was her first response. She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway and toward the back door of the cave. From just around the corner, Conner and M'gann watched the two run off. A smile lit up M'gann's face.

"Finally! And look, maybe we won't have to meddle!" She clapped, smiling up at her boyfriend. Conner chuckled a bit at her words, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe we won't."

At the time Zatanna and Robin wouldn't know it, but this single night would change everything. A few stolen kisses and confessions lead them into the beginning of the next four years of their lives.

 **September 2014**

As the years passed and their relationship grew into something they knew would stay, Zatanna's curiosity to who was behind the Robin mask became more and more apparent. All she could figure out was he did live in Gotham, and had to know Batman in real life. After weeks of her keeping the interest in the subject to herself, the two were getting ready to go out to catch a movie and dinner. Zatanna stood in the living room of the Cave. Her white shorts contrasted from her black tank top and thin grey sweater as she paced around, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the boy wonder.

"Now arriving, B01 Robin," the computer voice spoke, causing Zatanna's head to shoot up. She straightened her back, biting at her lip as she watched the figure she'd grown to know so well appear from a flash of light.

"Now where's the beautiful girl I get the pleasure of taking out this evening?" His voice called out, a grin on his lips. Zatanna's eyes lit up instantly, running over and practically tackling him in a hug.

"Hey there, Boy Wonder." She laughed, kissing his cheek. His laughter was a response, as he took her hand in his.

"Ready for a night of fun and surprises?" He winked, pulling her in close.

"Aren't I always?" She laughed with a smirk as they made their way back to the zeta tubes. "So where are we going?" She asked as they got ready to be beamed.

"You'll see."

"Recognized B01 Robin and B08 Zatanna."

Before the raven haired girl knew it she was standing in the alley of Gotham City. She glanced around, confused as to what they were doing here. However she knew not to question Robin, or Rob, as she called him in public due to not wanting to blow his cover and not knowing his real name. He took her hand again, holding it tightly as they walked the streets of Gotham. Zatanna watched their surroundings changed. They walked right past the movie theatre and that caused her eyebrow to raise.

"Where are we going?" She asked finally, breaking their comfortable silence.

"You'll see." Was his response once again. She let out a groan, which was met with a chuckle, and responded to with an eyeroll.

"Fine, don't tell me." She turned her head, which only earned more laughter from her boyfriend.

After another fifteen minutes of turning corners and walking down unfamiliar streets, Robin stopped in front of the largest house in town, the Wayne Manor. Zatanna confusion became more obvious.

"Rob, why are we in front of Bruce Wayne's house?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Zee...there's something I need to tell you..." Robin started to say as they walked up the driveway.

"Master Grayson!" Alfred called out, cutting Robin off before he could finish telling Zatanna whatever it was he was going to say. "Pleasure to have you home, and with Miss Zatara." He smiled, letting the two teenagers in the house.

"Thanks Alfred. Yell for us when dinner is ready, please and thank you." With that, Robin led Zatanna up the massive staircase and down a hallway to a locked bedroom door.

A million and one thoughts were rushing through Zatanna's head. First, what was going on? Second, why did the butler call him Master Grayson? And third, how did he know who she was?

Robin let them into his room. She noticed the solid light grey walls with blue and red accents. There was a wooden desk with a chair, a nightstand, and a gigantic bed. The walls had pictures of a small, black haired boy surrounded by what she presumed was his family, and a few of the same boy with Bruce Wayne and the butler she saw downstairs, Alfred. Everything was neat and organized, it felt all too perfect. He motioned for Zatanna to sit on the bed to which she did.

"Can you explain to me what the hell is going on?!" She asked, crossing her arms. Robin, or whatever his name was, sighed, looking down at his shoes.

"Zee...I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner..." He mumbled, raising his hands to his face and sliding off the cheesy black sunglasses he always wore. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped a little speechless. "My secret identity...I know that now, after the last few years, I can trust you with anything, including my best kept secret. Zatanna, my real name is Dick Grayson, former member of the Flying Grayson's and adopted son of Bruce Wayne."

"Oh my god.." She whispered, looking up at him. His blue eyes, just a shade darker than her own, looked like he was mentally killing himself for waiting to tell her such a big thing.

"I'm sorry I hid this for so long. Bruce was so overly paranoid, and I knew it would keep you safer if you didn't know and I-" Dick's words were cut off by a pair of lips pressing themselves against his own. The familiar taste of strawberry watermelon eased his nerves as his arms naturally slid around her waist. They stood like this for a minute, until she pulled away.

"Don't ever hide something so major from me ever again, got that?" She instructed him, "especially for not almost four years."

"You got it, Zee." He grinned, hugging her tightly. "I love you, and I promise this'll never happen again."

"I love you too, Dick," she smiled before laughing, "I'm going to have to get used to saying your real name now." They both laughed, still holding onto each other when they heard a familiar voice call upstairs.

"Master Grayson! Dinner!"

"Come on, you'll get to meet the whole family."

The two walked downstairs. Zatanna's brain still was processing all of the crazy information she's just been given. Dick Grayson was her boyfriend, _the_ Dick Grayson. She was about to have dinner with the Wayne household, another thing she couldn't believe. She didn't know whether to be happy she now knew her boyfriend's home life, or if she should be angry he hid it for so long. _'He was doing it to protect you,'_ her internal voice thought. She exhaled out a sigh and Dick looked over at her.

"Zee, you'll be fine." He promised as they entered the dining room.

The first thing Zatanna noticed was how extravagant the room was. Everything seemed so lively, much to the contrast of Batman, and the warm feeling she once felt at home with her dad was existing here.

"Dick, pleasure of you to join me this evening." A man's voice spoke. Zatanna looked over and saw Bruce Wayne, sitting at the head of the table.

"Bruce, this is Zatanna Zatara, my girlfriend." Dick introduced, giving her a sheepish grin. Zatanna knew she wasn't supposed to know Bruce was Batman, so she went along with it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne." She smiled as they walked over and sat down to his left side.

"Zatara...where do I know that name?"

"My father was a famous magician. He used to perform in Gotham all the time."

"Ah! Yes, I've met him quite a few times. Very good man, and I would expect no less from his own daughter."

Zatanna could only smile as she and Bruce shared a look. Their eyes both knew deep down Zatara, her father, deserved to be seated at this table, interrogating Dick to make sure he was the perfect boyfriend for her. She felt a wave of sadness rush over her, but quickly pushed it aside.

"So, Zatanna where do you attend school?" Bruce asked as Alfred brought out dinner. The scent of the pasta sauce hit her nose and instantly the homey feeling kicked up again.

"Immaculate Mother Catholic High School in downtown New York."

"How did you meet Dick?"

Zatanna hadn't thought this would be one of her many questions to answer. She mentally hit herself before biting her lip, a bit nervous to answer.

"We met through some mutuals. I have a cousin who lives in Gotham and attends school with Dick, and she introduced us when I came to visit." She lied, liking the story she'd managed to pull out of her backside.

"Interesting. Dick why didn't you bring her home sooner, exactly?" Bruce smirked, curious in more fabricated stories. Dick was quiet for a minute, and it made Zatanna a little uneasy. She took a huge bite of her pasta, chewing on it rather than peeling more skin off of her lips.

"Uh...well...because she just moved to town, you know? She's staying with her cousin now, so since she's here we decided that dating would be a good idea."

 _'Good one, dummy,'_ Zee thought to herself.

"Very nice. Are you going to be attending Gotham Academy then, Zatanna?" Bruce asked, looking back at her.

"I'll have to look into schools and see what will best interest the money my father left for me."

"I'm sure if you apply, you'll get a full ride anywhere you go." Behind that, it seemed like Bruce was hinting at something. She couldn't focus on that now though, she just wanted to finish eating. She gave him a smile before they all returned their focus on their meal.

The rest of dinner was a riot. Zatanna and Bruce both made snarky remarks about Dick's horrible timing, lack of sense, and his dorky side. The two against one wasn't fair but Dick could hold his own.

"Zatanna, it was a pleasure meeting you." Bruce spoke as he stood up from the table, "I hope to see you again in the near future."

"Trust me, you can count on it," Dick answered before her with a smirk on his face. Zatanna felt her face get hot. She kicked his ankle under the table and ignored his wince of pain.

"It was nice to meet you too Mr. Wayne, and hopefully, I'll see you soon." She smiled as he nodded, a faint smile on his own face. He turned his back and headed toward the exit of the room, leaving Dick and Zatanna sitting there.

"Well that was, interesting." Zatanna laughed lightly, looking at her boyfriend.

"Definitely." He agreed as they both stood up. "Now come on, let's get you back to the Cave before Red Tornado starts to worry." He laughed as he took her hand and they headed toward the front door.

 **August, 2016**

Zatanna's piercing blue eyes were focused on a small fly buzzing around the conference room of the Watch Tower. Her mind wandered to how it had gotten in here, her ears not even bothering to tune in to Superman's speech. It had something to do with their plans to renovate the Tower for the Team as well as the League. Honestly, she wanted nothing to do with any of the Team right now. She hadn't for the last year.

Her and Dick, who was now known as Nightwing, had split then. Part of it was because she wanted to join the League, but she was willing to make it work. He however, was convinced it wouldn't. He also told her he needed change, and needed to break his routine for awhile. It was so sudden, Zatanna didn't have time to process her emotions.

She remembered screaming at him, telling him she was glad to be done with him.

She remembered storming out of his room and down the stairs, her eyes watering.

She remembered refusing to cry until she was in the comfort of her own room.

She remembered not leaving her room for a week.

She remembered saying yes to the League's invitation just to get out of the Cave.

She remembered ignoring him for months and months, until she convinced herself she could talk to him without wanting to break down.

She remembered helping him out with the Glamour Charm, a bit unsure of what it was for and why he needed it.

She remembered falling in love with him all over again, and how her vicious cycle of depression picked up where it had been dropped.

This wasn't her, it wasn't how her father had raised her. She was strong, and she wasn't going to let some guy change that. So she shoved every thought of him into a box and threw it into the darkest corner of her mind. She laughed and smiled, she reconnected with her best friends, and she even tried dating again. She felt happiness again.

That's why she couldn't be around him when it wasn't necessary.

She was fine working together every so often but she couldn't do it every day. It'd break her again and one thing he taught her was to put herself before anyone else.

"Zatanna?" Batman spoke to her, his voice snapping her from her deep train of thought. Her eyes shot upward at him, and she noticed everyone else had already left the room.

"The meeting ended five minutes ago...you can head home now."

"Thanks..." She mumbled, standing up from her chair.

"Are you...okay?" He asked, frowning a bit. Batman wasn't one to care, but they shared a special bond. In uniform, he was the father she was missing so bad and on the streets, he was someone who helped her get on her feet.

"I'm just...very very tired." She lied, sighing a little as she turned her back to him.

"If you need something, please, feel free to give me a call." The man instructed as he made his way to the zeta tube on the other side of the room. She heard the familiar computer voice speak but she couldn't focus enough to listen. Her mind was going numb again. She walked over toward the window, mindlessly staring out into the vast wasteland of space. She didn't notice but a few tears escaped her eye, followed by blurry vision and before she knew it she broke down, completely.

She didn't remember the last time she cried so hard. Probably the day her heart was shattered. Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands. Admitting she was weak was so hard to do, and it was even harder to ask for help to get better. She kept trying to wipe her eyes but the tears never stopped. After sitting there for what felt like hours, she forced herself to stand and walk toward the zeta tube where she took it back to Gotham and walked the block to her small studio apartment.

Walking up the stairs, the only sounds heard were her heels hitting each step and her sniffles. She got to the door and sighed.

"Kcolnu eht rood."

She placed her hand on the knob and went to enter when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Her elbow swung backward but was stopped right in front a familiar face. Her red, puffy eyes went wide and she blinked a few times, trying to compose herself.

"Get the hell away from me." She mumbled, pulling her arm away and opening her apartment door.

"Zatanna, please, I need to ta-"

"What part of get the hell away from me did you not understand, Grayson?" She snapped at him, slamming the door in his face. The sudden anger and adrenaline ran through her body, causing her to shake a little bit. Emotions would be her cause of death. Who did he think he was, trying to actually talk to her. He was a speck of dust in her eyes, a spark that faded.

A faint knock came from the other side of the door, but Zatanna stayed quiet. She mumbled out a few words and was instantly changed into a pair of shorts and an old black hoodie. The knocking kept going, and she kept ignoring.

"Zatanna."

She calmly walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea, placed it on her coffee table, and walked back over to the front door. Peaking out of the peephole, she saw him, who she refused to acknowledge by name, leaning against the wall across from her door. His head was lowered as if he was defeated, and his hands were shoved in the pockets of his worn out black jeans.

Zatanna would've been lying if she said the sight didn't make her heart ache. She placed her hand on the door knob, ready to let him inside when something made her freeze. She didn't know what but she felt she really had to think this through.

If she opened that door, all the memories would flood back into her mind. Their first date, their secrets, their kisses, their laughs, everything.

If she didn't, she'd lose him forever and that seemed even worse. She needed him, but she hated admitting that.

"Zee..." Dick spoke up from the other side of the door, "please...I just want to talk to you..." The old pet name stabbed her in the heart and without a second thought she opened the door, just a bit, to peak out at him.

"You have five minutes, Grayson." She mumbled, stepping aside and watching as he practically ran in. She quietly shut the door behind him, and turned to see him awkwardly standing there. She crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto her one leg before speaking.

"Talk."

Dick stood there completely unaware of what to say to his former girlfriend. Hell, he didn't even know what brought him here in the first place.

The last few months had been hard on the ex Boy Wonder. Everything with the Light and the Reach, losing his best friend for good, and throwing himself into fight after fight caused him to mentally collapse. It also made him think back on all of the good in his life. The biggest thing being the black haired, blue eyed magician who stood in front of him with her arms crossed, biting the dry skin off her lip as she waited for him to speak.

He'd been an ass about her wanting to join the League and he could admit that now that he'd grown up a bit. He shouldn't have been so quick to say he wanted change, because deep down he just wanted things to stay the same.

His life without Zatanna was far from usual. There was nobody there to tell him to keep going, nobody to talk to at three in the morning. He watched his friends be happy for the last two years while he wallowed in a puddle of self pity. It never showed, because he couldn't be seen as weak. His emotions took a backseat to the missions the Team had faced and now that everything was over and done with, they consumed him whole again.

So many people told him to come and fix things with Zee. Alfred, Wally, Artemis, hell, even Bruce told him to get his act together and make things better. It took him awhile to take their advice, but because he was scared of her reaction.

The reaction she was giving right now.

"Zatanna...I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore." He finally spoke, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to push it out of his face. "This last year has been nothing but missing the things in life that bring me joy. Especially after losing Wally..." his voice trailed off, but he pushed on through. "I need to start swallowing my pride and start keeping the people I love closer. Starting with you, Zee."

"I know when we broke up it sent us both in directions we had to go in, otherwise we wouldn't be standing here right now. The last three months have shown me that when you're around, I feel better physically and mentally. I hadn't felt that good since the last time we fought side by side. I know you probably still despise me with every bone in your body and hey, I don't blame you, but Zee, I want to make it work again. I want you and I to be us and I want to be the one to make you laugh and smile again. I want us to move in together, and take things one day at a time. To return to our old routine. I want to be with you, Zatanna Zatara, and I hope you'll give me another chance."

His heart was on his sleeve and now, it was her choice to either run back to him like a helpless, scared child, or turn away from him forever. This was her fork in the road, the choice that would determine another piece of her fate. A fate that she knew, needed him.

She watched as his face displayed a hundred different emotions; fear, sadness, anxiety, nervousness. Something about seeing him at his lowest left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. His head and shoulders slumped downward and he sighed.

"Zee, if you don't want to, I understand. I can go now..."

"Yats thgir erehw uoy era."

Dick felt his feet stick to the floor and he glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow. What was she doing?

Zatanna smiled a little bit as she took a few steps toward him.

"So...another shot?" She asked him in a barely audible whisper. Dick's face lit up at her smile. Zatanna took one more step closer to him and tilted his chin so she could look into his deep blue eyes. She was melting on the inside, but she kept herself from falling apart in his arms. She slid her arms around his neck and instinctively his hands went to her waist.

"Zee?"

"Just promise we this whole break up thing won't happen again?" She asked in a soft voice. "Because that sucked." Dick's answer wasn't verbal, but the second she felt his lips connect with her own, everything rushed back in all at once.

She knew that from this moment on, they'd be okay.

 **December 2018**

"Zatanna, this one's for you." Bruce spoke as he handed her a present from under the back of the large pine tree heavily decorated with all sorts of ornaments and colorful lights. She eagerly took it from his hand. The box was a bit bigger, and the tag read it was from Babs.

This had been Zatanna's second Christmas with the Bat Family. She looked around from Babs, Timmy, Alfred, Bruce, and finally, Dick.

"Zee! Open it!" The redhead laughed, a smile on her face.

"Okay okay! God, you're so damn pushy." Zatanna joked, ripping the paper off the box to reveal a plain brown cardboard box. She rolled her eyes at the box and ripped that open, seeing nothing but a sealed blue envelope inside. "Oh my god, Babs." She laughed out, setting the box aside and opening the envelope. She pulled out a folded up white piece of paper which she unfolded and scanned over.

"Well, what's in it?" Tim asked, rather impatient.

"It just says 'I owe you a shopping trip. Trust me, you'll need it soon. Xoxo, Babs.'" Zatanna read it aloud, raising an eyebrow at the girl sitting opposite of her. Barbara had a smirk on her face and shrugged sheepishly.

"Hey, it said you'd find out why soon." She laughed as Tim eagerly took his next present.

"Yeah lets not dwell on it too much," Dick laughed, winking at Babs, which only made the raven haired girl more curious. For now, Zatanna shoved the thoughts aside as she enjoyed the rest of Christmas Day with her pseudo-family.

After her and Dick got back together, the Wayne manor reopened its' doors to her. She practically lived there. Bruce also came out and admitted that he was Batman, which didn't surprise Zatanna in the least bit. She grew close with Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl, and Tim Drake, aka Robin. They were the siblings she never thought she'd get, and Bruce held a special place in her heart just as a father would. And as for Dick, boy, they were on a roll. She'd managed to convince him the Justice League wasn't all that bad, and helped him patch the relationship with both Bruce and Batman. He'd learned to swallow his pride just as she had to do many years ago.

Sometime that night, Dick and Zatanna found themselves alone on the couch next to the tree. Zatanna's head was rested on top of his chest and his arms were protectively around his waist. Her eyes were closed, listening to whatever he had put on the TV. She felt him stir quite a few times and finally it made her sit up.

"Dick, what's going on? Is everything alright?" She asked her boyfriend, gently touching his cheek with her fingertips. Dick flashed her his signature smile, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah Zee, everything's fine. Just a little nervous, that's all."

"Nervous? Dick Grayson doesn't get nervous," she joked, earning another small chuckle from him.

"When it involves asking the love of my life to marry me I do."

"Well I mea-" Zatanna stopped mid sentence, her eyes going wide at what he just said. She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. The box was opened and revealed a silver engagement ring aligned with sapphires that almost matched her eyes. He shifted so they were facing each other, his darker blue eyes looking into her bright ones.

"Zatanna Zatara, I lost you once and I couldn't handle it if it ever happened again. You're my life, my brightside when things go wrong. I love you with everything I am. Would you do me the incredible honor of being my wife?"

Without a second thought the raven haired girl tackled her boyfriend with tears in her eyes.

"Yes yes yes yes yes. A thousand times yes." She whispered, clinging to him like her entire existence depended on it. Dick carefully slid the ring onto her thin finger and let out a grin.

"God am I glad that didn't blow up in my face." He joked, wrapping his arms around her again. She rolled her eyes, which still had tears of joy in them, leaning back onto him.

"Yeah, good thing it didn't." She sighed happily, ready to begin another new chapter in her life.

Finally, the plans fate had for her were something she could go along with.


End file.
